The Birth of Nightmares
by MarcFirewing
Summary: Do you remember what created those nightmares that keep you up every night? I do. I lived through it. The train was only the beginning of the nightmares that ensued. I still can't get those screams out of my ears...
1. Nightmares

**Birth of Nightmares**

Disclaimer: A story loosely based on Resident Evil Zero. This is all gonna be pretty much winged so I'll play as far as it can go. All characters are pretty much original. Don't steal.

**Prologue -- Nightmares**

The cold drops landing on his temple was what woke the nineteen year old up from his unconscious state. His brown hair, dirty from the ground he'd been laying on as hazel hues slowly opened with blurred vision. Soft groaning escaped his lips and attempts to rise to his feet was followed by sore pain from his entire body. Suddenly the smell of rotten flesh with smoke filled his lungs, and a cough escaped his lips. Vision clearing, there were the faint blood curdling screams of people being massacred out in the burning city. Hand placed against temple, the young man stood up slowly so as not to lose balance and leaned against the nearby alley wall for support. Heavy breaths escaped the man's lips while soft footsteps of his moved forward to figure out where he was. But then again, the more important question was...who was he? Hand against temple lowered into the dirt and blood-stained jeans he wore as he searched his pockets for a wallet. Finding it with ease, the man pulled it out and opened it as he searched for an ID, which was also found with strange ease. But covered in blood, the adult slowly wiped what he could off and there was two things visible to him.

**Umbrella Corporation**

**Goodbye.**

Finding the ID strange, the adult put it back in his wallet and continued forward. Limping every step of the way as his body was in pain that vibrated through his body, he was surprised he could even walk. Whatever happened to him, it sure as hell left him in serious pain. Looking left and right down the street, he only had the option of going right as the left path was completely ablaze. Shaking his head, the man hurried for a place of shelter to rest and figure out exactly what was going on. Jogging down the street in a limp, the man stopped to catch his breath just in front of another alleyway, looking ahead and to the right, he would basically make a complete u-turn if he went through the alleyway once more so he continued onwards. Coming to a weapon store just five blocks away from where he originally started, he tried the door and it was, thankfully, unlocked. Slipping in and shutting the door, his pain had gradually wore off and suddenly pulled out a USP .45 Handgun from the back of his pants and unconsciously began to reload the weapon with bullets from the racks. He wasn't in control of his body anymore, the man suddenly began to rush towards the back and through the second door which led him back into the streets. Hurrying down the street, there was a sudden moan from the darkness of the alley he was in front of that made him stop. Turning and aiming his gun, there was shuffling from the pitch black alley. The moan wasn't alone, there were males and females doing it as they came to light with torn rotten flesh. Lowering his gun, the only words that could escape the man's mouth was

Man: ...Sonuvabitch.

Turning around, he started hauling ass through the alleyway right across and he already knew what they were without having to ask questions. He'd seen them in late night horror flicks, but to think they were real?! It's insanity. Zombies, and if he'd known anything by now; it was that they wouldn't stop until they got him. Moving into a door, he closed it behind him and latched it shut followed by several bolts. He ended up in a small business building that couldn't be anymore than three stories high. Shaking his head, the man ran up as many flight of stairs as it took to get to the roof so he could survey the area. Bursting through the rooftop door, the man walked forward and stepped to the edge to take a look now. There were normal Zombies and Zombie dogs already trying to get to him. They smelled his blood, they wanted him. Moving from looking down at the alley to the street, it was empty of anything moving. But looking down at the concrete, painted in blood were the words:

_BEHIND YOU_

Turning around, a zombie female rushed him. Attempting to raise the gun, the young man yelled in fear as he moved a step forward to prevent from being knocked off the building's rooftop. Dropping his handgun due to the force of the woman, he had to hold her back. For some reason though, he felt himself weakening and she was pushing him back to the edge with her torn face attempting to bite him. Her jaw was partially torn and the eye was falling out, something you'd see out of a horror movie. She somehow managed to get ahold of him, and bit into his neck. Tearing the flesh and meat from his neck, the man let out a scream of pain as they fell back off the rooftop. Landing fully on his back with his head slamming to the ground, the young man's eyes fell shut from death. There was silence and the zombie woman had died upon impact due to landing on her skull. There was absolute silence, scratch the fire burning nearby with its crackles.

**Michael...**

The young man's eyes suddenly opened wide at the melodic voice that rang throughout his ears. But he wasn't laying on the ground anymore, he was floating in a white empty void. Shifting his body so it would be as if he were standing, his head looked around to find nothing but white, realizing now that his wounds were healed he blinked before suddenly hearing the voice again.

**Michael...!**

Closing his eyes, palms placed against his temple the boy let out a loud scream as his head felt like it was being pried open. Before it suddenly stopped, along with his pain, he had been shouting for what felt like centuries. Looking around now, he saw himself at the edge of a cliff with a train starting to pass by about half a mile away. Suddenly it halted to a stop as it derailed and the front car flipped onto its side forcing the second and third cars to tilt and then drop. Something about the train felt...familiar, and he closed his eyes trying to remember before opening them to one more voice.

**Mike!**

A/N: Helluva ending for the prologue isn't it? Hope to get chapter one to three done within the next few days. Then again, it's Halloween, never know! Later!


	2. Even Trains, Have Their Faults

**Even Trains, Have Their Faults.**

March 3rd, 2012

Eyes opening, the brown haired young man jumped slightly from the seat he was in and saw the back of the seat in front of him. Breathing heavily and looking out the window then to the person who had their hand on her shoulder. Slightly curled brown locks, average height, grip as tight as a snake around your neck...It was Candice, his cousin. Looking up at her eyes with his own hazel ones, face covered in sweat, Michael regulated his breathing and wiped his face clear of the sweat. This was probably week two with the strange recurring nightmares, all ending mostly the same, it was insanity. Yawning slightly as he looked out the window as his cousin began to talk.

Candice: You alright? You kinda dozed off when we passed the third checkpoint.

Michael: Yeah...Just been really tired lately y'know?

Candice: Nightmares?

Michael: Too many of them.

Sighing a bit and looking back to his cousin, the sound of lightning in the distance signaled a forthcoming storm. It was a stupid time for the Umbrella meetings in the Research Center. Two days before his birthday, brilliant, though no one really ever knew much about his birthday and the only ones that celebrated his birthday was his cousin and buddy Laurence. Michael looked to his cousin who was typing up reports even away from her office and patted her on the shoulder, signaling he was going for a walk. Standing up, Michael moved into the aisle as he began to move towards the back of the train, he was a top level scientist for the Umbrella Corporation. Although merely eighteen, he graduated from UCLA with top level Science and Mathematics which earned him a high ranking position at Umbrella. He'd lost contact with his cousin sometime after he joined UCLA, not knowing where she was or how she was until her mother directed him towards the same office building he was working in, except she was more into the weapon developments. Managing to regain contact, he and his partner/assistant/trainee Laurence soon were promoted and Michael became the top ranking researcher. With his own Level 5 Identification card, it read as followed:

**Name: **Michael A. Rendon

**DOB: **03/05/1993

**Blood Type:** AB

**Title: **Level 5 Researcher

Granted it had his picture and fingerprint as well, Michael had traversed the train back a few cars just for the walk as he moved up to the car's second floor and walked back towards his car while on the second floor this time. Traversing the cars back to the set of stairs that would bring him down to his own, Michael approached his seat to find his cousin no longer in her seat. Sighing a bit, Michael sat down in his seat and looked out the window into the dark abyss as his eyes started falling to a close. But that was interrupted by a sudden jerk in the train's movements as his body lurched forward and slammed into the seat in front of him. Michael's next visions were a blur, he was being dragged away and there was the faintest sound of gunfire along with dogs running and people being attacked. But Michael could only whisper one word from his lips before blacking out completely.

Michael: ...C-Can...dice...

**Behind the Incident**

Nicholas was keeping an eye on the dark and dreary view ahead of him. He was the conductor of the train, and was whistling a jolly tune. However, Nicholas' night was about to take a turn for the worse. What the passengers of the train didn't know was that the second car housed nothing but T-Virus infected dogs, codenamed: Cerberus. Six of them to be exact, three on each side of the car. An entire car devoted to the infected T-Virus hosts, who would've thought that Umbrella could pull such a move and not get caught? Nicholas, of course, knew about the infected and was required to feed them raw meat every few hours or so otherwise the dogs would get all riled up and reveal themselves to the normal passengers. Opening the sliding door and crossing into the second car, Nicholas opened the cooler and took out three large raw steaks and began to toss the steaks into the cages for the dogs to keep their big mouths shut. Since the train was almost completely electronically operated, he didn't need to worry about the train as it would follow safe procedures. However, they drove right into a storm and a bolt of lightning struck the second car and thus causing a complete and utter blackout of the system.

Nicholas: ...Oh shi...

Nicholas began to quickly run for the front car once more and failed to shut the doors behind him as he was in an attempt to get the word out. But before he could, the dogs chased Nicholas down and all tackled him against the controls. Tearing his body apart, Nicholas' flailing arms struck the emergency manual break which caused the train to start coming to a halt. This sent one of the dogs flying out the windshield of the train and coming underneath the wheels of the still speeding train which derailed it. Unfortunately, Nicholas had been torn to shreds and slowly fell to a sitting position against the controls. The T-Virus beginning to slowly infect him as the dogs finished eating him and continued to follow the scent of the passengers as the five dogs began their hunt through the train and managed to begin killing every single passenger as none of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Squads were fully armed and so they were saving the critical members of Umbrella. The fifth car contained a reinforced area where the Umbrella officials would be kept until back-up could arrive. The following people were evacuated:

Michael Rendon: Head Researcher of Bio-Weapon Development.

Erica Chalmers: Head Researcher of Weapon Development

Candice Neff: Researcher of Weapon Development

Drake Signair: Researcher of Bio-Weapon Development.

Any other officials were marked as deceased and the only U.B.C.S. soldier alive was Red One, the Leader. No one knew anything about Red One because he rarely spoke about himself to anyone, only telling orders and getting the mission done. The "Panic" room was designed as a single room with only one way in but two ways out. In the floor was a false panel that, when kicked hard enough, would drop down and grant exit. A single button, which was activated upon entry as an emergency signal to the nearest Umbrella base, rested on the wall next to the doorway. Across the room were three television monitors that could cycle through images of the entire train. Next to it was a computer that would hardline to a wireless transmitter at the roof of the rear car for converse with the Umbrella HQ that would send help. On the left wall from entrance was a map of the entire train's first floor with the second floor right above it. The evacuated personell were laying on the floor from being unconscious as the slamming of the train ended up knocking several people out cold. Michael, however, was the first to wake up, slowly. Sitting up with a hand on his head, he shifted to look around before seeing his cousin and moving quickly to her.

Michael: Candice! Candice are you okay?!

Shifting slightly, Candice groaned as she opened her eyes and held the bruise that was formed on her forehead. Opening her eyes to Michael, she smiled softly and nodded without saying anything as Michael sighed in relief. Looking to the other two who were waking up just afterwards and Michael moved to the nearby televisions and scrolled through them all to see what was happening. Erica, moved to the computer in an attempt to make connection to the nearby headquarters while Candice joined Drake, slowly, to look over the maps of the cars to get a good feel of exactly what they could do. Michael skimmed through them as he paused silently and spoke in an abnormally calm manner.

Michael: They're...dead...

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Michael as Erica stood up and moved to the televisions after Michael moved away. Looking over them she looked back at Michael with an estranged look.

Erica: They're not dead, they're getting up.

Michael paused and ran back to the screens as he saw a few people starting to get up and wander in an estranged manner. Body abnormally erect, head tilted, and feet were being dragged. They were almost lifeless puppets simply being dragged along by the strings. Michael didn't understand, what was up as people who were just attacked were getting up and walking around aimlessly rather than panicking and running. Something was terribly wrong, and he needed to find out what. Michael's thoughts were interrupted by the cursing Erica released at the computer.

Drake: What's wrong?

Erica: The hardline's been disconnected, there's no way we're getting in contact with the outside world now even if we tried. Stupid train! I thought it was supposed to be one of the perfect ones!

Michael looked to Candice, worried for her safety but not showing it, he looked once more to Erica as he shook his head and laughed slightly before looking back to the sealed door and moved to it as he tried it. Looking up at the ceiling as he did so, he found the door sealed and didn't expect to be moving anywhere.

Erica: What's so funny?!

Michael: ...Even trains...have their faults.

Michael stated before taking a leap and hitting his fist against the ceiling to push a switch that was invisible to the naked eye when not looked at correctly. Suddenly there was the sound of decompression and release as Erica and Drake both stood and looked to him.

Drake: Just what the hell do you think you're doing?

Michael turned his head back to the man and then to his cousin who was already looking as if she wanted to tell him not to go. But she knew better as he was too stubborn when his mind was set on things. Looking back to Drake, he kept calm even knowing what was up with the situation.

Michael: Hardline's disconnected right? I doubt anyone will hear us and happily go reconnect it for us to save _our_ asses. I'll be back soon.

And with that, Michael opened the door and closed it behind himself as there was the sound of it compressing and sealing itself tight. Michael made note of where he was and walked forward before sliding the door open and closed then into the connecting car as he slowly pushed it open. Sliding it shut behind him, he began to note out personal objectives as mission guidelines through the train. His personal objectives were simple:

Main Objective: Reconnect Computer to Wireless Transmitter through the Hardline.

Secondary Objective: Retrieve all files associated with Bio-Organic Weapon Research and Weapon Development by the Umbrella Corporation research.

Optional Objective: Ensure the safety of Drake and Erica.

Keeping note, the safety of his cousin wasn't an objective, it was something he could **guarantee he would ****not**** fail.** Michael knew the decision he made and its concequences, but he had no choice. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that the door to safety was shut. There's no turning back.

A/N: A Resident Evil Zero reference?! IMPOSSIBLE! Not in a Resident Evil Zero based fanfic! It's blasphemy! Haha. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Be on the lookout for chapter three sometime soon.


	3. Silence of the Night

**Silence of the Night**

The rain tapping against the windowsil was all that could be heard in the car. Michael's breaths began to slowly heavy as the night and rain was nerve wracking. However, Michael continued forward cautiously as he had no idea of what lurked ahead. Stepping over the lifeless bodies and the blood that was amongst the floor, Michael had played his share of video games as a child so he'd seen his share of dead bodies, although quite shocking to say the least...He still was used to it. But the rotting flesh was something he didn't like so much, although it was merely in its beginning stages. Michael kept his eyes ahead and not down at the bodies he stepped over or on, as this would help keep him from throwing up. Silently sliding the door open to the next car, he slipped into the next car as quietly as he exited and found out that it was his car that he was in. Moving forward quickly, he gathered his luggage that was on the ground as well as his cousin's laptop and such before turning and starting to hightail it back to the fifth car. It was when Michael opened the door to the fourth car that he slammed into someone and fell onto his ass, dropping the files in his hand but keeping a good tight grip on the laptop. Starting to immediately gather the files, he began to apologize.

Michael: Sorry, sorry, I just needed to get these files and--

A soft groan came followed by shuffling as Michael looked up at a dripping crimson that landed on his pants. It was coming from the broken jaw of a man with a pale face. Eyes, pure white as the moon and giving the groan once more as he lunged at Michael. Tackling him once more to the ground, Michael was holding the man by the broken jaw and pushing in order to try and cause the assaulting man pain so he would get off. However, Michael didn't seem to be hurting the man, it was then he realized what it was he was up against. The T-Virus from the 1998 outbreaks in Raccoon City. Meaning that there were carriers of the T-Virus aboard the train that the passengers had no idea of, so if he was an infected carrier of the T-Virus...it means that everyone truly was dead on the train. Going back to the matter at hand, Michael shoved the guy off and scrambled backwards as he suddenly hit his hand on something. Looking down at it, a USP .45 handgun that was in the palm of a soldier that had his intestines spilled onto the floor but they were in pieces. Grabbing it, Michael brought it forward and aimed dead on for a headshot. Pulling the trigger, the kickback almost shocked him but his bullet managed to pierce the right temple of the infected person and dropped him to the ground. Breathing heavily, he was almost thankful his father usually took him to the shooting range every weekend they could. Slowly standing up and putting the gun in the front of his pants, Michael had no holster and might as well just keep it because he didn't know what would be in store for the future. Starting to search the bodies nearby, he managed to gather a few resources that would probably be useful in the future. A first aid spray, a couple of clips of handgun ammunition and a twelve gauge shotgun with seven shells. Two guns, it would be enough to have a partner. But who? Drake, who seems like the guy that you wouldn't want to be alone with? Erica, the loudmouth who probably wont keep her mouth shut about how creeped out she is? Really the only possible was his cousin but...would he really want to put her in danger like that?

Michael: There's gotta be something that will make this helpful...

The soft breeze of the wind from the broken window next to Michael brought a paper in front of his face which he grabbed and looked at. Although part of the document was illegible, he could still read most of it that wasn't covered in the blood of its owner...and perhaps some others.

_February 18th,_

_The Tyrant project has be n co ti uing without a hitch. Particle weaponry has also been continuing as planned, even Dr. M cha l has no idea of its existance. The basis for the project by Dr..._

_rant project will continue. Codename: NEMESIS_

Reading it over, Michael shrugged it off and threw it aside. Returning to gather his documents and the laptop, Michael moved back into the fifth car as he knocked on the door. There was silence, followed by shuffling, then the door was released and opened as Candice stood there. Michael handed the documents and such over before giving Candice the shotgun and shells as well. He shut the door without a word and continued to the back door before leaning against the wall and slowly sliding the door open. Somehow, the training he did as a kid with all the spy games was sure to pay off, he believed. Michael slipped into the next car quickly and quietly as no one was moving, nothing was, it was silent except for the clattering rain. With a jog, Michael slipped into the next car, which had been the final car. It was the kitchen, the only place to fix the hardlines. If memory served, the hardlines were on the bottom of the car, and he began to search the drawers for rubber gloves and got lucky in the last drawer he searched. Putting them on, he opened the door to the outside slowly but surely and only managed to open it half-way as something had it jammed shut more or less. Slipping out into the cold rain, silently, he moved underneath the car and began to search for the hardline. He found it, it was disconnected manually rather than cut off by the train tracks or anything. Sighing, Michael reconnected it and rolled out back into the rain and stood up as he was about to fit back through into the car when he heard bushes rustling behind him. Stopping in his tracks, he looked back and tried to see into the piercing darkness that seemed threatening and stayed quiet. Shaking his head as nothing moved for five minutes, Michael moved in and closed the door behind him as he opened the door to the sixth car, moving along the aisle as there was the sound of something getting up in the next aisle. Pausing and hearing the familiar groan, he laughed and shook his head. Michael didn't need to waste the bullets, he opened the door to the next car and closed it behind him as he looked up to the camera that had its eye on him.

Michael: Yo! Hardline's reconnected! Try conta--

Suddenly, there was the sound of a shotgun firing and his cousin's scream which made him haul ass around the large room to get to the main door. The door was wide open, so was the door to the next car, also a small trail of blood that led to the fourth car. Running ahead and into the safe room, Erica was lying in a pool of her own blood with a large shotgun blast in her stomach. Candice was cowering in the corner, but before Michael could move forward, there was the pumping of a shotgun behind him and Michael spun around with gun drawn but was met with a face full of shotgun and collided into the ground. The faint screaming of his cousin kept him awake for a moment, but soon he was becoming out once more. The last thought to cross his mind before he was out, that he'd have brain damage by the end of the night.

A/N: Mysterious attacker?! OMFG! XD Can YOU guess who it was? Nah, I bet you can't. :D next chapter's on the way!


	4. Welcome to the Sewer

**Welcome to the Sewers**

The soft sound of ticking brought Michael from his painful slumber. There was the soft sound of beeping also, it was louder and louder as Michael awoke from the sleep. Vision coming to a blur and the stench of rotting flesh filled his nostrils, looking around a bit and then behind him, Michael shook it off as the wretched beeping was starting to bug him shitless. Looking up at the computer, which seemed to be the source, there was a timer on it and he didn't have to be a bomb expert to know what it was.

Michael: Awh shit!

Picking up his gun and running through the fourth car, elbows smashing into zombies that got in his way, he continued to the third car which had been toppled over. But he didn't pay any attention to the fact he was running on the seats, it was probably the falling into an aisle and landing on a window as it cracked and his leg went completely through. Glass shards cut through the fabric and barely grazed his skin. But it was probably the pain of landing on his crotch from the small part where it separated the window so it could be open and closed. The name slipped his mind as he breathed heavily, giving off a soft groan and slowly pulled his leg out of one side and fell into the other part of the window. He fell at least ten feet into the darkness, slamming hard into the concrete and causing a striking pain into Michael's legs as he fell and hit the floor soon after. He breathed heavily and got up, running forward into the darkness as he had no idea where he was going, or how he was going to get there, but if he was the only survivor of the train crash, he'd have to get to the nearest town and figure it out. Feeling along the wall, the cold and wet bricks were disturbing, until he tripped and fell hard, bruising his shoulder. He was taking a helluva beating just trying to survive, meaning that it would be a nightmare trying to survive the lot of zombies. Looking back, he felt along what he'd tripped on and felt a vest, searching the pockets he managed to find a small flashlight. Turning it on, he looked down at what he was on and it just so happened to be a corpse of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Squad. Meaning...if he was running down the sewers, then this place had to lead somewhere...right?

Michael: Well, judging by the look on his face...rigor mortis...He's only been gone for about an hour or so...But then what was he doing down here?

Voice: U.B.C.S...alpha......respond! Can....hear me.....respond!

The sudden burst of static and voice scared Michael enough to make him jump back, but thus hearing the radio it meant there was a chance of survival. Crawling back over to the deceased quickly, he snagged the radio away from his hands and fought with it as he began to get the word out of what was going on.

Michael: This is Dr. Michael Rendon! Level five classification and head researcher at the Umbrella Eastern Headquarters. Emergency Code Red. Emergency Code Red!

Releasing the talk button, there was nothing but static, and he waited the longest few minutes of his life. Breathing heavily, he'd hoped his message had gone through. Perhaps he would make it out alive after all...Every slim chance he had, he'd have to take it. The static was long and Michael was just about to give up hope when,

Voice: Dr. Rendon.....nature of....damage?

Michael: The train transporting towards the Umbrella Training Center derailed, everyone aboard is dead. I repeat, they are all dead.

There was nothing but static, and then a sudden loud boom followed by eruption which took Michael by surprise and the walkie talkie slipped out of his hands and landed against the edge of the concrete before falling into the sewer.

Michael: No! NO!

Reaching his arms in, he tried to catch it but stopped short of the sewer water, realizing that it wasn't going to work and coming back to sit down on the concrete and turned off the flashlight as he curled up. The feeling of fear began to eat him out, it was the true breakdown wasn't it? This was the nightmare that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. Suddenly, Michael began to scream in rage before getting up and taking the flashlight, he wasn't going to die! He wasn't going to let his family die! Breathing to calm himself, Michael continued onwards as he traversed through the maze of sewers and it felt like he was going on forever. It wasn't until he heard the faint gentle footsteps that something small was closing in on him, turning around slowly, he let his flashlight search for whatever it was that had small footsteps like that. Michael's eyes widened at the sight of paws, slowly moving up the legs that were torn to hell to reveal a very pissed off dog. Slowly backing up, Michael kept his flash light on it and began to talk calmly.

Michael: Easy girl...It's okay...No need to...

It suddenly barked and started running at him, Michael turned around as he began to haul ass as fast as he possibly could. Looking back occasionally to see how close he was, making a sharp turn, Michael ran and watched the area ahead of him as he looked for a ladder. He was running the fastest he ever had, he didn't have time to turn around for a shot at the dog or the dog would eat him alive. The dog finally began to slow down and Michael made a couple of sharp turns, turning off his light and pressing himself against the wall as he hid in shadows and silently waited. He had to regulate his breath or risk getting caught, if he was lucky. There was the slight walking of small paws and the sniffing of air. The dog came up beside him and was silent as it looked around, it began to growl and the moment the dog's head was to the left, Michael dropped down and had the dog in a headlock. Instantly struggling, the dog was trying to bite Michael's arms off but was failing miserably. There was a sudden crack and cry as the dog's neck was broken by Michael who was looking away the entire time trying not to cry. He never was one to want to kill dogs, he loved dogs, he had two Siberian Huskies at home. Marc and Marcus, brothers that were a few months old. It wasn't until he remembered them that Michael realized he was still holding the dog by the neck. Releasing it and standing up, Michael turned the flashlight back on and continued walking before he found himself in a large square room with a ladder in the dead center surrounded by normal water. All that could be heard was the dripping of water from somewhere in the room, and since the room was illuminated, Michael turned the flashlight off and looked down at the large puddle of water.

Michael: Great...This should be fun.

Michael didn't seem to have a choice, he removed himself from the stone he was on and sat down before removing his wallet and tossing it to the other end before dropping into the water as he could feel the stone floor beneath him and slowly began to walk through it. Making it halfway across, he could feel the stone start to slightly weaken and be loose, he was going to have to get there faster or risk falling deep in and drowning. Placing his hand on the edge of the platform that the ladder rested on. Suddenly, he was pulled under the water by the ankles and couldn't see what it was because the water had some form of aditional substances to thicken the water and make it impossible to see through it. But if he didn't do anything, the thing would tear off his leg and so he took aim and shot through the water as there was a sudden screech and Michael was released. Taking this advantage, Michael swam up and climbed himself out of the water. Picking his wallet up and climbing up the ladder as quickly as he could before reaching the top and opening the hatch as he heard the smashing of metal and lost balance a bit as he was exiting and shut the hatch behind him. There was the loudest possible roar you could hear from anything down there. It was pissed. Laying there breathing heavily, Michael looked up at the...ceiling?

Michael: ...Ceiling? Where the fuck am I?

Jumping to a stand, he looked around and was in a...mansion? And it was cold, and the soaking wet Michael needed to dry off. So exactly where was he? Moving forward, he looked down at the tile below before looking up the main staircase that led to the second floor right in the center of the room. He got the ominous feeling that this wasn't just a mansion...And the faint sounds of dragging footsteps came to his ears as he moved around the room.

Michael: ...Are the faint sounds of footsteps...those of...survivors?

A/N: Welcome to the beginning of the nightmare everybody. Michael's all alone, no trace of his cousin. Meaning he's gonna be busy for a while. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!


End file.
